A technique for changing a screen appearing on a terminal to a lock screen when a user operation is not accepted for a predetermined time or longer in order to prevent others from peeping at the screen on the terminal is conventionally known. For example, Patent Literature 1 below describes an info nation processing apparatus that determines whether display information appearing on a display includes confidential information and, if the display information includes confidential information, reduces the time required to change to a lock screen.